BellaJacob Oneshot
by TwihardTwitard
Summary: Originally posted as "Let's Have Sex" I did not steal the work/i wrote it for one of my original stories but changed the names to fit it as a oneshot. Sorry for those who read the original and was confused by the weird names.


Explicit material below

I looked up as she swayed into the room. The soft light radiated by the moon bounced off her silky smooth skin. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled mischievously as she eyed the growing bulge beneath my jeans. Not taking her eyes off me, Bella stepped closer and I could see the miniscule drops of water upon her bare skin. They twinkled in the dim light and I wanted to gouge my eyes out so that I would have that image forever present in my brain.

Tantalizingly, Bella stuck her slim fingers in her mouth and sucked on them slightly. Never removing her eyes from me, she extracted those exquisite fingers from her pouting mouth with a small pop sound. I groaned, my jeans were getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Knowingly, she winked at me as she drew her moist fingers down her neck, leaving a thin trail of wetness behind.

"Bella…"

My voice faltered as those long fingers descended farther below her neckline and traced the outline of her round breasts below her thin shirt. I saw her wink again at me as she gracefully cupped one of those perfect round spheres with her hand. I gasped for air; I had never experienced such deep primal emotions until now. Holding my breath, my eyes widened as she massaged her pert nipples with one hand while the other slipped below the waistband of her jeans.

I could take no more of this. Fumbling, I managed to remove my belt and quickly slipped my far too tight jeans off. Bella seemed pleased and she gently touched my organ over my boxers.

That single touch ignited such feelings of lust and need that my entire being buckled. I moaned as her hand left a trail of fire behind it as she removed it from my body. I wanted more and she read it in my eyes.

"Later Jacob," she said in a husky voice, "It's my turn now."

Mutely I nodded but I was suddenly shy. How should I proceed? Bella seemed to know the source of my hesitance as she put her hand over mine. Slowly she guided my hand to her abdomen. Leaning over, she kissed me deeply as I felt her touch my hand to her sex.

Now she convulsed in pleasure as I stroked her wet center with my hand. Like I had moments earlier, she moaned at my touch. My heart swelled as I tried to comprehend that it was _me_ who was bringing such gratification to this beautiful creature before me. But before she could climax, my hand was pushed away by her dainty one. I was confused, had I done something wrong? But she leaned over and whispered in my ear as her breast dangled over my chest.

"I want the first time I come to be with you, in your entirety."

I understood and nodded slowly once more. Elegantly, she stood up. I wanted to grab her again and pull her next to my body, I felt cold, lost, and incomplete without her. I resisted the notion though and watched enraptured as she gripped the hem of her t shirt with those slight fingers. Gaping I was enthralled as she pulled the shirt over her head and stood before my clad only in her bra.

With a sultry smile, she allowed me to caress her torso gently. I pulled her down to the bed and lovingly touched every one of her curves with a trembling hand. Committing each feel to memory, I traced her slim neck down to those narrow shoulders. She gasped at my touch as my warm fingers reached the valley between her breasts. Taking it one step further I asked her silently for permission to remove the bra that was a mountain between me and my love.

She reached over my hands and guided them to her back pushing us together. Clumsily I fumbled for the clasp as Bella yanked the bra off in one smooth motion. Her round and full breasts bounced slightly in front of me as I saw them for the first time. Cupping one in each hand, I squeezed them lightly and she groaned in ecstasy. With my thumb I tweaked each of her hardened nipples and she convulsed again in my arms.

"Touch me more…" she mumbled.

Following her will, I descended my head down to her chest. Tracing a line of kisses down between her beautiful breasts, I paused there to lick each nipple and flicked them with my tongue. Bella purred as I released one of her perfect orbs to caress her smooth stomach. I rubbed small circles around her belly button and she giggled slightly.

"I want to touch you too"

Obliging to her wish, I trembled in anticipation as she stripped off my shirt. I lay down as she bent over me, her tongue lapping at my chest and neck while her hands pressed down on my torso. She hugged me to her and I sighed at the divine feeling of having my mate pressed against me.

She took the lead and began to remove the pants that were hugging her slim legs and I followed. Clumsily, I struggled out of my boxers as she removed her panties. We then both looked at each other full exposed.

She was absolutely exquisite. Her pretty face rested above the body of a goddess. I trailed my eyes across her body, first looking at her delicate and slim fingers before ascending her slightly muscled arms. Appreciatively, I moved my eyes across her breasts and abs, memorizing the beautiful curves. I rested my gaze upon her slim waist for a second before taking in her smooth and long legs.

I could take this no more, I had to have her now. I could tell she felt the same about me as she hurled herself back onto the bed and pushed herself into my hands. I gave her a squeeze as I slowly slid my length into her opening. She gasped a little and I was worried that I had hurt her. I tried to pull out but she assured me with a touch and pulled me closer asking for me to go on. Gripping her tightly I pushed my shaft all the way in and she trembled under me in pleasure. I caressed her round ass as I pulled out. She grabbed me about my waist and I shoved myself in, a little less gently this time but Bella seemed to enjoy it. We both moaned in unison as I drove in once more.

My lips found hers as we rocked back and forth on the bed. Her petite hands explored my body searchingly as I did the same to her. She found the sensitive spot under my organ and as she brushed it lovingly, I jolted violently and inserted myself deeper into her center. This elucidated another moan from my beloved as I went in and caressed her slender waist simultaneously. Our slick bodies slid against each other smoothly as if we were destined to be together. Though I knew that it couldn't possibly be in God's plans to have inter-species relations, it certainly felt that way.

Bella's eyes found mine as I felt her internal muscles squeeze me particularly hard. She gasped in the most unbelievably irresistible way as she came. With her last strong squeeze, I felt my own body stiffen and relax as the most mind blowing feeling electrocuted my senses.

Oh my God.

I was overwhelmed by the sensation. There are no words that I know of in any language, English or otherwise, which could describe such a euphoric feeling. My very being sang out in pleasure and I held onto my beloved tightly as we both convulsed in ecstasy simultaneously. As our climax wounded down, I slowly extracted my manhood from her warm and inviting center. We both sighed in contentment as well as fatigue. I stroked her thigh softly and was rewarded with a soft moan as she moved her hands to caress me as well.

For the rest of the night we simply slept together. We held each other in our arms and bathed in the warmness which was our love. I cherished it and committed every moment of that magical evening to memory, I would remember every touch until the day I die.


End file.
